Volviendo a la Vida Normal: Locura al 100
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Los chicos de 1D Deciden Retomar sus Estudios universitario, pero Ellos Juntos a otras 4 chicas 5 Con la Actual de Zyan Malik Viviran La locura en la Universidad de Londres 1DXOC. Pésimo Summary
1. Chapter 1

Volviendo a la vida normal: Locura al 100 (1D)

Capitulo.01 por fin Chile y la sorpresa

Pov Sabrina:

Primero que nada me presento Soy Sabrina Lee Renner, Hija de Agustina Rojas y Jeremy Renner, Tengo 18 años y soy la hermana del Medio, Termine mis Estudios en el Compañía María de Viña del Mar, Naci en Arica pero Crecí entre California y Viña del Mar, no me Describiré Físicamente porque…a quien engaño me voy a describir, Soy Castaña oscura, ojos Podría decirse que Calipsos, Soy Flaquita no un palito pero Flaca, mi piel generalmente es blanca y cuando digo Blanca es porque la mayor parte del año

Lo es, porque cuando llega el verano no puedo evitar que dar tostada, a que me dedico pues soy Actriz, Modelo y Cantante y algo de comediante bien eso lo ultimo no jejeje, bueno les dejo con el relato.

Habíamos Pisado Tierra Chilena después de un Largo, Pero largo Tiempo, para nuestra maravillosa sorpresa, habían ido por nosotras, nuestros Abuelos se tomaron la molestia de irnos a buscar así que tomamos nuestras maletas y me dirigí asía ellos.

Bee, Que grande estas y Tu Javiera no te quedas atrás-Dijo mi abuelo

Es cierto pero cuando Bee se pone Tacos llega a ser casi inalcanzable-Dijo Javiera

Hablando de Tacos, tenemos que llegar a casa, porque Tu Primo va a cocinar solo porque ustedes llegan-Dijo Mi Abuelo

Y cuando el, cocina, es para morirse-Dijimos mi Hermana y yo al mismo y nos empezamos a Reír

Bueno chicas Vamos-Dijo Mia abuela

Claro-Dijimos Javi y yo

Una vez que llegamos a casa, mi primo ya tenía todo listo la cosa era llegar y servir y a si fue, después de almorzar con mi primo, mi hermana y yo nos pusimos a jugar en la Xbox y justo escogió el juego de Baile, al cabo de unos minutos me encontraba a lo que sería en un bueno chilenismo Volándole la Raja a mi Primo.

Bee, Has mejorado-Dijo sentado más bien tirado en el sillón

Te suena a que tengo que bailar de vez en cuando-Dije

Y ah todo esto que vas hacer después que entres a clases-Dijo mi Primo

Pues la verdad es que mi papá me está haciendo dar los exámenes libres-dije

Y si le planteas que quieres terminar de estudiar aquí en chile-dijo Mi primo

No, además ya di el último examen de mi primer año-Dije

Y que vas hacer-Dijo Curioso

Tengo pensado en trasladarme a Londres-Dije con un pequeño brillo en los ojos

Ah, Ya veo es por ese chico-Dijo con un tono burlón

Diego Matías Rojas-dije roja como un tomate, y hablando del Rey de roma tome mi celular y lo conteste y me encontré con 5 voces muy conocidas

Bee, Bee, Bee-Decidan la voces

Chicos, Chicos cálmense hablen de a uno-Dije divertida

Asómate a la ventana-dijo esa vos que reconocería aunque estuvieran todos hablando

Luego de haber cortado la llamada Diego me miro como diciendo "la llevo, sabía que era por él", jamás en mi carrera de cantante había conocido a unos chicos más simpáticos como los chicos de One Direction, y que lo que jamás me imagine es que llegaría a ser la Novia de quien en un principio era mi compañero de bromas cuando nos veíamos, Si Soy la Novia Zyan Malik, Bueno luego de que Diego me mirara y me dirigí a la ventana y ahí estaban haciendo sus Locuras por lo que me fui a la puerta como si tuviera velocidad vampírica ya me encontraba abajo de la entrada principal.

Zyan-Dije corriendo a sus brazos

Bee-Dijo Atrapándome justo

Te extrañe-Dijo hundiendo mi cara en su pecho

Y yo a ti mi pequeña y yo a ti-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Oye Zyan, dejamos a nosotros también abrazar a Bee-Dijo Louis

Lou-Dije abrazándolo

Bee, estas Grande-Dijo Liam

Y tú te paleaste, ahora te voy a decir Liam Pela-Dije riendo

Bee-Dijo Harry

Harry-Dije

Bee-Dijo Harry

Siempre que nos vemos somos así-Dije

Eso es Cierto, ustedes son como dos niños que no se han visto en un largo tiempo-dijo Niall jugando con su celular

Pues, Te tengo noticias-dije con una sonrisa

Que-Dijo apartando la vista de su teléfono para mirarme

Tienes un compañero para jugar Rugby-Dije

¿Enserio?-Dijo dudoso

Si, ven que te lo presento y ustedes también vengan-Dije invitándolos a pasar

Cuando entramos a la casa mi primo estaba jugando con su balón de Rugby

Diego, te presento a Liam, Niall, Harry, Zyan y Louis-dije presentándole a los chicos

Hola, que tal-dijo mi primo saludando

Niall, Diego juega Rugby en la universidad-Dije mientras mi primo sonreía

¿Enserio?, Genial-Dijo Niall

Si ¿y tú?-Dijo Diego con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos

También, Me gusta mucho el Rugby-Dijo Niall

Genial, tal vez podamos Jugar un partido-Dijo Diego

Suena Genial-Dijo Niall

Al parecer, lo tenías planeado-me Dijo Zyan rodeando mi cintura

La verdad No-Dije abrazándolo

Y entonces-Dijo Mirándome

Es que sabía que a Niall le gusta el Rugby entonces desde Hace tiempo tenía la idea de presentarlos-dije besando la Mejilla de Zyan

La Tarde callo rápido, Diego y Niall se la pasaron hablando de Rugby, yo me puse al Día con Liam, Harry, Lou y Zyan, estábamos tomando once cuando alguien toca el timbre, cuando me asomo por la ventana y Veo que es Amory una de mis Mejores amigas y la veo con su maleta y sus Cosas.

Amory-dije Abrazándola y haciendo la Pasar

Sé que no estás sola y no quiero-pero no la deje terminar porque tome su maleta y entramos en la casa

Hay que Bee-Dijo Lou

Chicos, Ella es Amory-Dije presentándola

Hola Soy Niall Horan-Dijo Niall

Si lo sé, de más de que Bee me hablado mucho de ustedes sin mencionar que habla mucho de ti Zyan-Dijo con una Sonrisa

¿Enserio?-Dijo Zyan mirándome con esos ojos que me derriten.

Si, bueno Amory, Dime que paso-Dije Seria

Pues, veras-Dijo y se saco los lentes que llevaba para mostrarme ese moretón que escondía.

Lo sabía, Fue ese Animal Cierto-Dije enojado

Si, Fue el-Dijo bajando la Cabeza

Sabes, esta no es la primera vez que te hace esto y te dije antes de ir de vuelta a estados unidos, demanda a este animal-Dije ahora con Furia Odiaba que ese bruto tratara mal a mi amiga y no solo a Amory También Golpeo a su hermana y eso no lo aguanto.

Pero, no puedo no sabes de lo que es capaz-Dijo soltando las Lagrimas y Niall no soporto y empuño su mano

Está Bien, dime una cosa te acuerdas de la canción de DJ Méndez Padre nuestro, lo vamos a Demandar-Dije Preocupada.

Bueno-Dijo Amory

Ese Bruto estuvo cerca de ti-Dijo Zyan parándose de la mesa

Esto si pero una sola vez pero de pasada-Dije Preocupada por la reacción de Zyan

Gracias, que no te pasada-Dijo Lou

Louis, que pasa si el tipo es un psicópata-Dijo Zyan

Zyan, tranquilo-dije acercándome, el solo me Abrazo

Y que van hacer-Dijo Liam

Pues demandar al tipo-Dije seria

Pues vayan al tiro ante del que tipo venga y se torne peor-Dijo Diego

¿Louis, Harry se pueden Quedar?-Pregunte

Tranquila, vayan ustedes-Dijo Harry

Les prometo que mañana dé se los recompenso-dije con una sonrisa

Partimos a la comisaria de Viña, donde tuvimos que esperar con una Amory nerviosa un Zyan a punto de ir a buscar al Imbécil y Niall tranquilizando a todo el mundo mientras yo le hago una Llamada a mi Papá.

**¿Diga?**-Dijo mi padre

Jeremy Lee Renner como que Diga, esa es la Forma de hablarle a Tu Hija-Dije molesta

**Que paso hija**-Dijo Riendo

Papá, quiero estudiar en Londres-Dije Decidida

**Es por Zyan, ¿cierto?**-Dijo burlón, odio que mi papá me conozca al derecho y al revés

¿Y si es por él hay algo de malo?-Dije Seria

**No, nada tú ya eres grande y tu ya debes de tomar tus propias decisiones**-Dijo orgulloso de mi decisión

También me gustaría llevarme a Javi, no te molesta-Dije

**Sabrina Hija yo se que tu quieres mucho a tu hermana y que son muy unidas pero prefiero que tu hermana termine el años antes de cambiarla de escuela, después de que termine su ciclo escolar te la puedes llevar a Londres**-Dijo mi padre

Claro, Pa' lo que dices Se tiene que hacer, solo espero que no lo pase mal-Dije

**Tranquila, ella va estar bien, bueno hija tengo que cortar, que estoy en medio de una entrevista**-Dijo y el yo cortamos al mismo tiempo o eso Creo

Pasa algo-Dijo Zyan rodeando mi cintura como no lo había hecho en todo el Día me sorprendió que ahora le entrara todo el amor.

Nada, solo que mi padre no me dejo llevarme a Javi a Londres, quiere que termine el año antes de que entre a otro colegio-dije con un suspiro

Bueno, pero ya casi no queda nada para que salga de clases cierto-Dijo besándome

Porque tanto amor de repente-dije pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te amo-Dijo apretándome más a el

Yo también Te amo-Dije mientras me acorralaba contra la pared

Están Listos o Zyan Te va Violar aquí mismo-nos asusto la Vos de Niall

Niall y Amory-Dije sonrojada por el comentario de Niall

Aquí estoy me tengo que ir hacer un Examen de Sangre-Dijo

¿Cuándo?-Pregunte

Mañana-dijo

Ah y quieres que te acompañe-Dije

No tranquila tú les debes una a los chicos-Dijo Amory con una sonrisa

Y quieres que te acompañe yo-Dijo Niall

No Tranquilo iré con mi hermano y Karen-Dijo Amory

Bueno, Cualquier cosa me llamas, ahora vamos a Casa-Dije

Claro, pero segura que no te molesta que me quede-Dijo ella preocupada

No para nada, siempre eres bienvenida-dije Abrazando la

Gracias-Dijo Correspondiendo el Abrazo

Llegamos a la Casa, muertos de hambre y a Louis se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedir pizza, al Fina terminamos todos Accediendo.


	2. Chapter 2

El Segundo Capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo.02 A la Región de Coquimbo

Pov. Sabrina:

Ese Día los Hice levantarse a Todos Temprano, llevaría a los Chicos a Coquimbo para Conocer parte del Norte y Luego iríamos a Copiapó y así hasta llegar a Arica.

Están Todos Despiertos menos Uno-Dijo Amory

Yo me encargo, Tu ya ma a Karen para que te vayas hacer el Examen y yo poderlas pasar a Buscar-Dije

Ya, Nos vemos-dijo Amory tomando Su celular

Ahora a Despertar a Malik-Dije y Entre en la Habitación lo primero que hice fue abrir las cortinas seguido de la ventana la habitación apestaba ¿no pregunte a qué?-Zyan, Amor Despierta hoy nos vamos de Viaje

Ah, cinco minutos mas-Dijo y yo Fui al Baño para tomar una Botella de perfume que no tenia perfume y le lance pequeñas partículas de Agua que tenia la Botella-No me hagas esto

Ah No Señor Se levanta ahora y baja a tomar desayuno y luego sube a Ducharse que no podemos Perder el Tren-Dije Seria

¿Tren?-Salto incorporándose en la Cama

Si, nos Vamos en Tren, que Creías que viajaríamos en Auto-dije divertida

Ah, Hora que miro Tu habitación tienes una Bandera con un Quetzal y Trofeos de Porrista-Dijo con una Sonrisa Burlona

Si es por Mi Ex patrulla y no es Porrista es Cheerleading-Dije Seria

Bueno, Lo siento que hago pera que no te enojes con este Hombre sexy-Dijo

Pues, puedes hacer algo-Dije

Usted Diga-Dijo

Viste y baja a desayunar-Dije saliendo de la Habitación

Pov. Amory:

Apenas llego Karen, me fui hacer el Examen de sangre, tenía tanto Miedo, bueno apenas llegue me llamaron al tiro, así que mientras más Rápido, mejor así que entre me tomaron la muestras de Sangre y me dijeron que los podía venir a buscar hoy mismo, pero yo dije que me iba de Viaje.

Llamare a Bee-Dije Sacando mi Celular

Claro-dijo Karen

**Habla Javiera Alondra Renner**, **Déjame Liam**-Chillo Javi

Javi, le puedes Decir a tu hermana que estoy lista-Dije

**Claro Bon Capitana, ¿Karen no Viene?**-Dijo

Si, ósea se va después, porque primero Va ah Frutillar-Dije

**Ah, Ya, yo le Digo, Liam Te Dije Que me Dejaras Tranquila**-Dijo y corto

Hay esta Niña-Dije riendo

Bueno y Vamos-dijo Karen

¿Ah donde?-dije

A tomarnos un café-Dijo de lo más Tranquila

Bueno-Dije con una Sonrisa

Pov. Javi:

Te lo Advertí Peyne-dije y Salí persiguiéndolo

Al cánsame si puedes Alondra-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Cállate no te rías es lindo-Dije pero Sentí como alguien me tomaba e Brazos y cuando me percate era Zyan

Bájame Malik-Chille

No quiero-dijo Tranquilo

Malik Te lo Advierto, puedo hacer que mi hermana termine contigo-Dije

Enserio, Dudo que a estas Altura puedas Separarme de ella, o acaso me quieres Matar de la Depresión-Dijo y yo lo mire con una Ceja arqueada

Adelante Te escucho-dije

Jajajaja, Javi No querrás que hagas Locuras por tu hermana Cierto-Dijo y yo Moví mi Cabeza y mis Rulitos Castaños lo Acompañaron

Hey paso, Te aburriste de perseguirme-dijo Liam Jadeando

Calla, Pela Liam-dije

Que ya no quieres que te espera hasta que cumplas los 19-Dijo Liam Jadeando aun

Si, quiero que me Esperes Amor Mio-Dije para correr ah sus Brazos

Aun que no hay que esperar Mucho-Dijo

Oye, que haces con mi Hermanita Asalta Cunas-Dijo Mi Hermana

Tiene 17 Años que Asalta cunas puede Ser-Dijo Zyan

Es Dos años mayor que ella-Dijo Bee

Y Tu yo, acaso no soy un Asalta Cunas-dijo Zyan, Con esa voz ronca que derrite a mi hermana

Hay ya, Cállate-dijo Bee

Que Vomitantico-Dijo la Voz De Diego

Hay, Si y dime como eres con esa tal Gabriela-Dijo Bee

Ring, Golpe Bajo de parte de Sabrina Renner-dije

No te metas Enana-dijo Diego

Oye no le Hables de esa Forma a mi hermana-Dijo Bee

Porque Cada vez que se ven tiene que terminar Peleando-Dijo la Vos de Mi Tía

Esto, Es el que dice el Amor es horrible-Dijo Bee como una Niña Pequeña.

Bueno, Tienen todo listo, Bee tienes que ir ah Buscar a la Amory-Dijo Mi Tía

Si, Ya voy- Dijo mi Hermana

Ah, No Malik tú Te quedas Aquí-dije Agarrando Justo A Zyan

Porque yo quiero Ir-dijo Chillando

Déjalo, no tengo problema en que venga-Dijo Sabrina

Pero, Ah no es Justo-dije

Quieres Venir-Dijo Sabrina

Pero si Viene el Rubio Sexy-Dije

Bueno, Como Quieras Niall Vienes-Dijo ahora Zyan

Claro-Dijo Niall

Solo porque Te gusta la Amory-Dije susurrando

¿La?-Dijo Dudoso, Cierto que ellos no usan los Pronombres Personales, La o El en los Nombres

A Amory-Dije con una sonrisa Nerviosa

Aquí en Chile ponemos los Pronombres personales junto con los Nombre por Ejemplo El Diego Juega Rugby- Explico mi Hermana

Ah, ahora entiendo-dijo Niall

Bueno Vamos-Dijo Bee

Vamos, llevas las llaves-Dije

Si, Las llevo-me Respondió

Al Final, Fuimos a Buscar a las Chiquillas o más Bien a la morocha Brasileña Sexy, seeh Mi hermana es la Morita, Yo soy la Rulos Carozzi, La Karen es la Frutillita Sureña y Diego es el Manny Manito, La razón de nuestros apodos es que salieron un Día que estábamos en el Colegio, Si yo también estuve en el Colegio de mi Hermana, Bueno mientras Hablamos de cosas Random Salieron los Apodos, Se que es tonto pero de esa forma lo pasamos Bien. Cuando llegamos no te que un tipo se estaba hacer cando donde estaban la Karen y la Amory, cuando nos bajamos y Vio al Zyan Se Dio media vuelta y se Fue, Eso Fue Raro pero me dio Risa.

De que Te ríes-Dijo Zyan

Yo, De que asustaste a un Tipo malo-Dije Seria

¿Qué?, tipo Malo-Dijo Zyan

Si, El Gasparin de haya-Dije mostrándole al Blancucho

Ahaja, Enserio es un Mondadientes al Lado de Zyan-dijo Niall riendo

Bueno, Bueno ahí Viene La Amory-dije

Bueno vamos-Dijo Con una Sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja

Ui, parece que te paso algo Bueno-Dijo Bee

No nada, solo que estoy Feliz de hacer este Viaje con ustedes-Dijo

Bueno vamos que tenemos que Viajar a Santiago-Dijo Bee

Si, A la Serena-Dije Feliz

Y así partimos a la casa para subir las maletas, al Final quisimos Ir en Auto e ir Haciendo Paradas, ya que Fue mi culpa ya que insistí en llevar al Perro.

Bueno, Esta es la Primera parada del Viaje-Dijo Bee

¿Dónde Estamos?-dijo Niall

Huentelauquen-Dije Bajando del Auto

Huetula...Que-dijo Liam

Huentelauquen, Aquí Vamos a Comer o más Bien almorzar-Dije

¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Harry

Empanadas-Chille de alegría

Bueno, Tranquila cuñadita-Dijo Zyan

No te pases Cuñado-Dije Divertida

Oye, Javi que tú no deberías de Estudiar en la Universidad-Dijo Louis

Si, pero mi papá quiere que Termine el Año escolar como corresponde-Dije

Pero, si tienes que dar el Último examen apenas volvamos a New York-Dijo Bee

Oye, Tu anda a comprar el Almuerzo mejor-Dije Riendo

Ya Voy, Amor Me acompañas-Dijo Bee

Claro-Dijo Zyan Besando a La loca de mi Hermana

Oye, Bajaste al Arroz, para hiciera pus pus-Dijo Diego

Ah, Casi olvido al Arroz-Dije Gritando y los 6 rieron

Hay, Javi si no te dicen ni te acuerdas de tu perro-dijo Liam Riendo

Pero si el perro, no es ni de ella-Dijo Diego

Ah, No-Dijo Louis

No, Es de mi Hermana pero como ella lo remplazo por su Novio-dije

Hay Esta Chica-Dijo Amory

Oye, pero si es la Verdad-dije Riendo

Fue, Cuando llego la Señorita Sabrina y el Señor Malik venial con las empanadas y los Jugos de papaya de la Zona, y después de haber terminado, partimos Rumbo a Coquimbo, con Zyan al Volante.

Tengo Que Admitir que Zyan se Ve Sexy manejando-Dije

Cierto, si muy lindo-Dijo Bee besado la Mejilla del Moreno

AH, me llego un mensaje de la Anto y Dice como a qué hora vamos a llegar-dijo La Amory

Como si calculo Bien, como a las Cuatro y media cinco-Dijo Bee

Oye, Por cuantos días vamos a estar en la Serena-Dije

Por Tres Días y después seguimos hasta Copiapó-dijo

Y de ahí-Dijo Niall

Atacama-Dijo

Wuju, Atacama-Dije

Y como Calculo Bee, llegamos a La Serena donde nos quedaremos por tres Días, el Pobre Zyan Quedo Agotado del Viaje y las paradas, Así que se fueron acostar o mas Bien y que mi hermana le haga cariño hasta que se duerma, mientras los Chicos con la Anto y la Amory nos quedamos conversando.


End file.
